Dangerous Secrets
by Scary Freaks
Summary: 2nd generation fic about the gang's rebeliious kids... *4th chapter uploaded!*
1. Camouflage Flowers

"Chris, where are we going

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Welcome to our world of 2nd gens! Jolina is Harry and Hermione's daughter, and Chris is Ron and Lavender's son. Enjoy! Oh, and PLEASE review.

****

Chapter 1: Camouflage Flowers

"Chris, where are we going?" Jolina asked, as her best friend led her away. Receiving no response, she sat down in the middle of a clearing. 

"You know, that _will_ mess up your robes if you don't get up soon," he advised, pulling out his wand. 

After silently concentrating on the dry earth for a few moments, a jet of orange light shot out and struck the ground. 

Jolina stood up and walked over, inspecting the flower that had been formed by the spell. "A camouflage flower. Cool." 

Chris bent and picked the plant, offering it to her. He suddenly noticed that he was directly beside her. 

"Thanks. A camo flower for a camo freak." 

"No problem, Jolie." 

"My turn!" she cried eagerly, pulling out her own wand. Pointing it at the hems of her own robes, she mumbled a spell under her breath. Green and silver cords of light shot out, and wound themselves around her from the hem to the neckline. Seconds later, the cords exploded, revealing her robes once more. Only they were no longer the original jet black, they were a camouflage pattern, matching the flower she held in her hand. 

Chris clutched his stomach in laughter. 

"What?! Do I really look THAT horrible???" 

"No—you look—great," Chris managed between laughs, "but do you—ever—think—about—anything besides—camouflage?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" and with that, Jolina Marie Potter stalked off, swinging her hips more than usual, and leaving her best friend to stare after her, dumbfounded.

~*~

"Being fifteen bites, y'now?" Chris said that afternoon, while they were hanging out in his backyard.

"Hmm… ya _think_?" Jolina joked, approaching the rickety, wooden swing set.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, you can't get away with stuff like when you were younger—"

"_Correction_—_you_ can't. _I_ still can. With Mum at least," Jolina paused, pulling her most innocent face. "But Mummy, _I_ didn't break the vase!"

"I love you!" Chris laughed. "I—I mean—_you_r jokes!" he felt the red rising in his face as Jolina gaped at him.

"Yeah, yeah, my jokes. I know. I know you meant my jokes," she stumbled.

"Um, yeah."

~*~

A/N: As you can probably tell, the first few chapters are short. Actually, most all the chapters are short, but don't stop reading this if you don't like short chapters! There's an upside—the shorter the chapters, the quicker they get posted! As that reggae dude would say 'Don't Worry (boop boopa boop boop) Be Happy (boop boopa boop boop)' and there's a whole buncha 'deeeee doddy doddy doddy doooo' crap after that, but you get what we're sayin! Oh, any if any of you are considering flaming and saying 'Mary Sues! Gary Stues!' You can just shove—sorry… well think of it this way: HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THE SECOND GENERATION WILL BE! HENCE '2nd GENERATION'! So, therefore, any of our SECOND generation characters are not Gary Stues or Mary Sues. Case closed. ^_^


	2. Shocker

Chapter 2: Shocker ****

Chapter 2: Shocker

Chris and Jolina swayed on the swings, everything silent but the creaking wood for ten minutes.

"Uh, chocolate frog?" Jolina broke the silence, pulling the treat out of her pocket.

"Sure, I guess," Chris muttered, barely audible. Jolie pulled out a pumpkin pasty wrapped up in a napkin for herself, and the two sat nibbling on their snack, an awkward silence creeping in again.

"Two more weeks," Hermione muttered, stepping into the backyard.

"Yep, then you'll be free for four months, mum!" Jolina called, swinging higher.

"Unlikely! Last year I barely got any sleep, replying to all the owls I got sent about you!" Hermione Potter sighed, leaning on the side of the back porch.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Lavender Weasley asked, opening the door. "My precious, baby boy didn't do anything did he?"

Jolie snickered, then whispered in Chris' ear. He turned bright red. A few mutterings later, a pacifier was floating over his head.

"_Ha, ha_, Jolina. Banish it back to _wherever_ you found it," Hermione ordered, hiding her grin.

Instead, Jolina walked away, Chris following her, and the pacifier still floating by the swings.

Ten minutes later, Harry frowned, and shook his head. "I don't get it! If _anyone_ tries to touch it, they're forced to walk away! Just like the door to her room!"

Hermione looked surprised. "She _never_ lets you in? She lets me in _some _of the time."

"Face it! She hates _both _of you. I think the only person she really talks to is Chris," said Cory, Jolie's eight-year-old brother.

"Cory? Room. Now," Harry ordered, steering his son into the house.

Half a mile away, Jolie and Chris were sitting by a creek listening to trickle.

"Damn," Jolie said ruefully, finger-combing her hair.

"What's you problem?" Chris asked, taken aback.

"No, it's not _you_, stupid. My hair's all tangled from the wind and it really hurts to undo these knots."

"Oh, I see."

"Chris? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Chris replied, eyes shining excitedly.

"Do you think I should get my hair cut?"

"Oh," Chris slumped, the excited shine gone. "I think, well… you _shouldn't_ cut your hair. It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful." Chris paused. "Shit, did I say that out loud?!"

Jolina stared at Chris. "_Dayum_, boy! That's the _second time_ you've said something crazy like that today! You sick?" she slapped a hand to his forehead as if checking for a fever, laughing all the while.

"Yeah, I guess…" he lied weakly.

Jolina felt suddenly anxious, like when she had been sorted…

__

'Hmm… maybe Hufflepuff?' the hat had asked.

'Nooo!' her mind had screamed back.

'Well, you're smart, brave, a rebel…you pretty much have your pick.'

'Then…I don't want to be a Gryffindor…don't like lions y'see… mum 'n' dad'll be mad… but who cares about them_? Anyway… so it's either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I'm not evil, but I'm not a goody-goody either. This is tough! But I don't want to be surrounded by deatheater wannabes… I _guess_… Ravenclaw?'_

'And so it will be. RAVENCLAW!

"So. How's, erm, David?" Chris asked, startling Jolie out of her flashback.

"Who?" she asked blankly.

"_David_, your Slytherin _boyfriend_? _Any_ of this ringing a bell, Jolie?"

"Oh. Yeah. David. Actually, I'm thinking of dumping him. I don't know him well enough," she explained, unconsciously raising Chris' hopes.

"You want me to do it for you?" Chris offered.

"No, that's okay. I think it'd probably be too weird, you know? He'd probably think you were making it all up so _you_ could 'take me away'. Ha. Like he'd be able to do anything even if that were true," Jolina stated.

Chris smiled uneasily. There was turmoil going on inside of him whenever he spoke to Jolie. It did not used to be like that, or at least not before the summer had begun. Now, he suddenly felt full of thoughts that he had to keep inside, like the pressure in a soda can that's so strong, yet the can manages to keep it in. That is, until it is punctured. The bubble that Chris had around his inner thoughts and feelings had narrowly missed being popped and splattering all over, revealing his secrets.

"Earth to Chrissy-boy! Come in. Come in. Damnit, Chris! _Enervate_!"

Instantly, Chris sat up, shuddering. "Jolina, _what_ did you do that for?"

"Dude, you've been in La La Land for like, ten minutes."

"Sorry 'bout that," Chris grinned sheepishly. "Guess I was thinking about stuff."

"There's a shocker!" Jolina teased.

"And here's another!" came a deep, male voice.

~*~

A/N: REVIEW!


	3. Run

Chapter 3: Run ****

Chapter 3: Run

Both teens spun around, fists balled defensively.

"Hello, children," Harry Potter greeted, eyes cool despite his shallow smile.

"_Father_," Jolina acknowledged him coldly, obviously wanting nothing at all to do with The Boy Who Lived.

Chris watched the frigid confrontation, feeling the air between father and daughter crackle with intensity.

"Um, hello, Mr. Potter!" Chris greeted Harry warmly, choosing to ignore Jolina's death glare. He _tried_ to have the best of both sides…

"Hello, Chris," the lean, muscular man replied, never taking his eyes off Jolina. He often played kiddy games of Quidditch with Cory, and worked out too. He used to play with Jolina, until she turned ten. She hadn't touched a broom within ten yards of her father in the past five years. Sometimes she would sneak one from the closet at night and fly alone, but other than that, flying at home was something she almost never did. It was quite clear she hated her father.

"No, this isn't Chris, it's my boyfriend secretly disguised as Chris," Jolie remarked loudly, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Don't joke about such serious matters!" Harry scolded. "It's bad enough to disobey me and have a boyfriend, but for him to be from Slytherin?! And you run off just because you believe my rulings are unfair?"

"You'll be happy to know, oh tyrant of a father, that I'm breaking up with him! And Chris is my _new_ boyfriend!"

"I am?!" Chris squeaked. Jolie grabbed his flushed face and gave him a long, heated French kiss right in front of her father. Chris was melting into her arms like wax.

Jolina grinned an apology to her best friend when they separated for breath, ignoring her father. Chris absolutely couldn't resist. He stopped caring what everyone else thought, and that he could completely destroy all good relations with Harry. He didn't care that Jolie had not truly meant it. He would make her mean it. He kissed her again, making his tongue quite visible to Mr. Potter. Harry became furious, grabbing both teens by their robes and pulling them roughly apart.

~*~

"You are so dead, young lady!" Harry shrieked at his daughter.

"Why? Because I'm _just_ like you were when _you_ were my age?" Jolina retorted.

Harry tried to talk back, but no words came out of his mouth, which was opening and closing much like a fish's does.

"Yeah, that's right! Mom told me you were a 'feisty' one!"

"Ex… exactly how much did she tell you?" Harry steamed, turning red with anger.

"Oh, just enough to know that _I_ was a _mistake_!" With that, Jolie turned sharply on her heel and exited the room, leaving her father to gape alone.

~*~

"Hermione, what exactly did you tell our daughter? For _some_ reason, she seems to think she's a _mistake_!" Harry yelled, his face a lovely shade of maroon.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. _Perfect_ Potter! At least _I_ told Jolina the _truth_!"

Once again, Harry impersonated a suffocating fish.

Hermione turned away, storming out the front door.

"Well, at least we know where Jolina picked up _that_ habit," Harry muttered, scratching his head.

Next door, Jolina and Chris were hanging out in his room.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Two months grounded in my room. Starts tomorrow."

"Oooh, that's gotta suck. And just for arguing with your dad!"

"_And_ kissing you right in front of him. PDA, ya know? What's _your_ punishment, Chris?"

He grinned. "Lavender dearest does not exactly know _why_ I came home so soon…"

"So… where should I go?"

"Wha'd'ya mean, '_go'_?"

"I'm running away of course!" Jolie replied.

"But… but, Jolie! What about me?!" he asked, then added, barely audible, "What about… well… _us_?"

"But I thought… you mean… you're not coming with me?"

"Huh? You _want_ me to come?"

"Oh, I dunno… we've only been best friends for what? Nine, ten years? Of course you're coming… right?"

"Y… yeah, I guess so…"

"And plus…" Jolie paused.

"What?"

"Well… you're an awfully good kisser for an actor… am I right in guessing you _weren't_ acting?"

Chris blushed crimson. He hesitantly nodded as he covered his face with his hands, completely embarrassed.

Jolina smiled. "No! It's okay! Dude, if you don't stop blushing you'll pass out from all the blood in your face!"

"How about Sirius?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Siri—huh?"

"Why don't we hide out at Sirius' house? We could tell him… tell him our parents said we could hang with him for a couple of weeks until school starts!"

Jolina grinned and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at her house, she muttered, "Drujiema!" and closed her eyes, waving her wand back and forth. She opened her eyes again.

"I'll be right back. I have to go home and pack while no one's there. I just checked," she gave Chris a quick peck on the cheek, then dashed out the door.

Chris pulled out a suitcase, already bewitched to be feather-light. Quickly, he threw his belongings into it, and packed so food for the journey.

Looking out the window, Chris saw Jolie sitting on her porch with an old, black suitcase, waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, both teens were on the Knight Bus.

~*~

A/N: We would greatly appreciate reviews! ^_^


	4. Forging the Hand of a Monster

Chapter 4: Forging the Hand of a Monster ****

Chapter 4: Forging the Hand of a Monster

"Hey, Chris? Can you forge a note from Ron and Daddy _Dearest, _A.K.A. the Monster?" Jolie asked, stretching out next to Chris on their bed.

"Sure. Lemme get some parchment to write it on." He opened his suitcase digging around for quill and paper.

"Oh, pepperoni! Yum!" Jolina exclaimed upon finding some tucked away in her luggage. She began to munch on them while Chris wrote a note and signed it with Ron's and Harry's signatures.

"Does this look like their writing?" Chris asked a few minutes later. Jolie nodded her approval.

Chris lay down next to Jolina, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And life is good once more," Jolina sighed happily.

"Damnit, that annoying Stanley guy is coming over again."

"'Scuse me, you two, but there _is_ another bed for you."

"And we care _because_?" Jolie asked, a sneer creeping onto her face.

Stan walked away, muttering something about 'little brats'. Chris burst out laughing, his blue eyes sparkling. "That guy is way too old to be working here… Oh, and if anyone asks why we're sleeping in the same bed, we _have_ to tell the truth—we feel more comfortable when we're in a bus full of strangers. Otherwise, they'll probably think we're 'getting some', then inform our parents, who probably don't even know we're gone yet!"

Chris glanced down at the fragile form beside him and smiled. "She's _already_ asleep?"

~*~

"Jolie. Jolie, wake up. We're here," Chris murmured softly into Jolie's ear. He grinned as she slowly sat up, stretching like a cat.

Ten minutes later, Sirius opened his front door to find two _very_ disheveled teenagers. "Hello, Chris, Jolina. What're you two doing here?" he asked drowsily.

"Hi, Sirius," they chorused. "Our parents wanted to get rid of us for the next three weeks," Jolina explained.

After searching, Chris brandished the forged note to Sirius. The older man looked it over, then smiled sleepily and ushered them inside.

"Jolina, second on the left. Chris, your room is second on the right. You_ do_ know it's three a.m., right?"

"'Night, Sirius," they both called, nodding.

After Sirius returned to his room, Chris and Jolina grinned at each other, sitting down on the velvet couch. They were no longer tired after sleeping on the Knight Bus.

~*~

A/N: We know you're prob'ly thinkin "Omigod, that is soooo friggin short! Can that even be counted as a chapter?!" But we didn't realized until it was already typed up, and we're too lazy to totally re-divide chapters, which would screw up the rest of the story anyway, so we might as well have one REALLY short chapter, and just the rest be kinda short.


End file.
